Description: (Taken directly from the application) The High-Resolution Histology Core will serve all the four projects of this program project in processing, embedding, cutting and staining the various histology specimens. Furthermore, the Core will assist the investigators of each project in experimental procedures such as in situ hybridization and immunohistochemistry, if requested. The management of the Core by Dr. Ernestina Schipani will assure the good coordination of the work, an equitable use of core resources, and the efficient use of the equipment.